This invention relates to an arrangement for securing a nozzle to a container containing a material to be dispensed from the container, e.g., a sealing or filler compound which e.g., by means of a piston is intended to be pressed into a joint through the nozzle. It is well-known in the art to secure a nozzle of the kind here in question to the edge of the container by means of a metal sheet disc comprising a central opening. The delivery end of the nozzle extends through the hole and a flange arranged around the inner end of the nozzle about the disc around the hole. The outer circumferential portion of the disc is arranged to be secured to the edge of the container by being bent around the edge so as to form a curl or bead.
In the known arrangement the nozzle is secured solely by engagement of the edge of the hole in the disc into a low circumferential groove provided at the inner end of the nozzle adjacent the flange.
Nozzles of the kind here in question are used e.g., for containers containing sealing materials and the containers may contain a piston which by means of a simple pressing device may be moved towards the nozzle. Accordingly, the content of the container, e.g., a filler compound, is pressed through the nozzle and by moving the nozzle along a joint, the sealing compounds may be pressed into the joint.
By using the known securing arrangement referred to above, wherein the nozzle is secured due to engagement of the edge around the hole in the disc, and the groove in the nozzle and due to abutment of the flange of the nozzle against the disc, leakage may occur between the nozzle and the disc, e.g., if the delivery end of the nozzle is pressed against elements defining the joint to be filled. If such leakage occurs, the content of the container may be ejected around the nozzle instead of through the nozzle. Moreover, such leakage may result in evaporation of solvents or plasticizers from the content of the container which makes the content useless.